robloxcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Car company fights
Information Car company fights (CCF for short) is a ROBLOX group that tests vehicles and reviews them using various test procedures but unfortunately it has been very inactive. The head quarters can be seen unfinished being build by a crane on the thumbnail of myrace's place called "Car Company Fights Island." Car company fights was also suppost to have a museum with all the cars that have been reviewed. In myrace's original plan, there were suppost to be 5 tracks; speed test, crash test, turn test, offroad/mobility test, and a mixed test. There would be #/10 points per track plus a car detail/feature test, however these are seperate. Depending on what mark the car gets, there will be a word following; 1-9 (Poor), 10-19 (Average), 20-29 (Good), 30-39 (Great), 40-49 (Awesome), and 50 (Top of the class). Minor ranks are the same except "Top of the class" is replaced with "Pro," and the numbers are for 0-10, not 0-50. The ranking of the car in terms of detail will be calculated by; the amount of details in certain places(EX:Headlights), block meshes, and the complexity of the car's body. The word following this fraction are these words; 0-1 (Basic), 2-3 (Average), 4-5 (Nice), 6-7 (Cool), 8-9 (Fabulous), and 10 (Pro). Lastly there will be a short description of the car. History CCF was founded on May the 18th, 2011 by myrace. Originally CCF was an idea made by two people; myrace and his real life friend, coolp987654321. Coolp987654321 was suppost to make the group but due to the lack of builders club, myrace had to create it. Myrace stated that he would do whatever coolp987654321 asked him to. The group was small at that time and myrace and coolp987654321 were the only members. Later, myrace created group ranks, then a forum post of rules and information. Coolp987654321 made an advertisment featuring the group logo along with two boxes containing the players myrace and coolp987654321 with their names and avatar pictures. After time passed, coolp987654321 wasn't very into the group anymore, but he was still a member, until myrace tried to ally coolp987654321's group "Clone Attack Squad." Myrace accidently instead made it an enemy, which forced ROBLOX to exile coolp987654321. And due to the fact that coolp987654321's maximum group amount has reached the maximum number, he was unable to join CCF, therefore leaving myrace completely in charge. Logo The logo features a red car with a grey trianglular decal on the hood, as well as yellow headlights. The decal features a silver point on the top. There is a small thin yellow stripe on the road, which is suppost to be the stripe on real life roads that separate the two different lanes. Forums The forums contained information about what the ranks do and the privileges that they have, how to obtain those ranks, and the rules that you must follow. The forum post can be found here. Notice: The first bit of the forum is false. Actually myrace and coolp987654321 together made the idea of the car ranking system CCF, not just coolp987654321 himself. Group cars In January the 17th, 2012, myrace made a special edition of the Mercury Downforce (Race). The car was fairly different in appearance to the original. This model featured an exclusive widebody kit, dual roof scoops, dual exhaust pipes (The original had none), a thinner rear spoiler, a front spoiler, special decails and a paint job consisting of it's primary colour being red and it's secondary being light grey, similar to the group logo's colours. The car has two sponsors, the primary sponsor is the group Car Company Fights itself, while the secondary is Mercury, the manufacturer of the car. Advertising Myrace made various advertisments for the group. Each time a new advertisment was created, the better quality was implemented. Here are the advertisments for the group: The first advertisment was very simple and effortless. It featured a picture of 3 cars (left to right): Speedster by myrace, Stripe by myrace, and Hot Rod/Formula car by myrace. Alongside the picture was white text with a black backround. The line between these two halves is curved, which is another clue that this advertisment was poor quality. The second advertisment was much better than the first, but it still showed some lack of quality. It featured two cars; a green sedan, and a blue supercar. In the middle was red bold text. The backround is black. The third advertisment is the biggest improvement in CCF's advertisment history. Almost no lack of quality can be seen. The advertisment features a Mercury life on the left side, and on the right side is red text with the CCF logo beside it. The backround is also black, similar to the 1st and 2nd advertisments. The fourth advertisment is almost the same quality of the 3rd advertisment, only slightly better. It features a black backround like all the other advertisments, 2 Mercury CCF edition Downforces can be seen on both sides of the screen. Red bold text is in the middle. There sems to be a faint shadow underside the two CCF cars. Celebrity The owner of one of the largest car manufacturers on ROBLOX ( CF Motors ) wrote a complementing comment onto 'Car Company Fights Island.' Shortly after, myrace wrote a letter back to chequeredflag1, stating some details about the company. He responded, wishing success to the group.